Bridge Zone
Bridge Zone – drugi poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog na Sega Master System i Sega Game Gear. Składa się z 3 aktów. Następuje po Green Hill Zone, a poprzedza Jungle Zone. Opis Bridge Zone, tak jak inne poziomy w grze, składa się z dwóch normalnych aktów oraz trzeciego z bossem. Jest to kompleks mostów nad główną rzeką South Island. W tle widoczne są potężne chmury, góry oraz roślinność. Mosty łączą ze sobą wysepki lądu, przypominającego ten z Green Hill, ale z ukośnymi liniami. Niektóre mosty są złamane i kończą się w powietrzu. Największym niebezpieczeństwem są przepaście, czyhające na każdym kroku. W ich pokonaniu pomagają platformy lub niestabilne mosty, które zapadają się, gdy gracz na nie wejdzie. Te mniejsze są jednak niezabezpieczone i aby je przebyć, gracz musi odpowiednio wysoko i daleko skoczyć. Częstym elementem są również huśtawki bujane. Gracz może ich użyć, aby wybić się w powietrze i dostać do wyższych partii poziomu. Akt drugi jest nietypowy. Ekran bowiem przesuwa się samoistnie. Gracz nie ma możliwości przyspieszenia albo cofnięcia się do wcześniejszych partii poziomu. Gracz musi uważać na nadchodzące pułapki, które będą nadchodzić z prawej strony. Gracz musi więc stale utrzymywać się w okolicach środka ekranu. Położenie Szmaragdu Szmaragd Chaosu znajduje się na końcu pierwszego aktu. Pomimo, że jest on łatwy do zobaczenia (widać go nawet bez kucania), dostanie się do niego jest trudniejsze. Aby dostać się do szmaragdu, należy stanąć na jednym z drewnianych elementów mostu – most, który rozpada się, gdy Sonic na niego wejdzie. Gdy kłoda będzie nieco poniżej poziomu wysepki ze Szmaragdem, należy z niej zeskoczyć prosto na wysepkę, na której leży Szmaragd. bz-szmaragd.png|Szmaragd widoczny z lądu bz-szmaragd2.png|Sposób dostania się do Szmaragdu Boss Eggman tym razem do walki używa swojego podwodnego Eggmobilu. Walka toczy się w zależności od wersji na 3 wysepkach lub dwóch mostach, jednak zachowanie bossa jest takie same. Do pokonania należy zadać 8 uderzeń. Badniki |Buzzbomber 8 bit sprite.png}} |Chopper 8 bit sprite.png}} |Spikes 8 bit sprite.png}} }} Muzyka }} Galeria Akt 1 Bridge Zone Act 1 01.png Bridge Zone Act 1 02.png Bridge Zone Act 1 03.png Bridge Zone Act 1 04.png Bridge Zone Act 1 05.png Bridge Zone Act 1 06.png Bridge Zone Act 1 07.png Bridge Zone Act 1 08.png Bridge Zone Act 1 09.png Bridge Zone Act 1 10.png Bridge Zone Act 1 11.png bz-szmaragd.png bz-szmaragd2.png Bridge Zone Act 1 12.png Bridge Zone Act 1 13.png Bridge Zone Act 1 14.png Bridge Zone Act 1 15.png Bridge Zone Act 1 16.png Bridge Zone Act 1 17.png Bridge Zone Act 1 18.png Bridge Zone Act 1 19.png Bridge Zone Act 1 20.png Bridge Zone Act 1 21.png Akt 2 Bridge Zone Act 2 01.png Bridge Zone Act 2 02.png Bridge Zone Act 2 03.png Bridge Zone Act 2 04.png Bridge Zone Act 2 05.png Bridge Zone Act 2 06.png Bridge Zone Act 2 07.png Bridge Zone Act 2 08.png Bridge Zone Act 2 09.png Bridge Zone Act 2 10.png Bridge Zone Act 2 11.png Bridge Zone Act 2 12.png Bridge Zone Act 2 13.png Bridge Zone Act 2 14.png Akt 3 Bridge Zone Act 3 1.png Bridge Zone Act 3 2.png Bridge Zone Act 3 3.png Bridge Zone Act 3 4.png Ciekawostki * Piosenka towarzysząca poziomowi po wielu latach została zremiksowana i użyta w piosence "Believe in Myself" (utwór przewodni Tailsa w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2). Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) Kategoria:Tematyka mostu Kategoria:Tematyka Green Hill